facing up
by Roses Rusted
Summary: The mission was simple enough. Pretend to be someone she wasn't. So what? The client was nice, pay was good. There was just the matter of the client's clueless betrothed. NejiTen


_A/N: So, first fanfic. I'd say "please be nice.' But no one really does that, first fanfic or not. So please enjoy._

* * *

**facing up**

* * *

**Chapter I: Post and Pre Mission**

Neji watched silently as Tenten's eyes fluttered open. He unconsciously tightened his grip on her cold hand and stood up from his chair next to her hospital bed.

"Tenten."

It wasn't an order, or a call. He was just saying her name.

_Tenten Tenten Tenten Tenten_

Just to make sure she knew he was here.

He was here.

"Tenten," he said again. Her doe-brown eyes that were squinted shut suddenly opened and turned to him automatically. It didn't surprise either of them how quickly she acted around him, how it was instinct for her the second he called, she would be there.

"Neji…" she rasped out. Her throat had not been in use for a while and it was adjusting. "Hey."

"You've been unconscious for three days. The surgery went well, not too many complications, but that's probably thanks to Tsunade-sama," he said, sitting down again. "and Haruno-san, I suppose."

"And you," she said, smiling. Color retuned to her face, but she did not blush. Long has she mastered the art of hiding them from him. "Thank you… for bringing me here so quickly."

Neji's brow furrowed. Her gratitude was unnecessary. She shouldn't have to say thank you for something like this. He was her teammate. She was _his_ responsibility.

"Neji?" he felt her squeeze the hand he had been grasping. "It wasn't your faul—"

The hospital room suddenly creaked open and their hands immediately separated.

"Tenten? TENTEN!"

Rock Lee rushed into the room and to the vacant side of her bed. "How wonderful! The power of YOUTH that resides within you has BROUGHT YOU BACK TO US!" he cried, cradling both her hands in his as his big eyes teared. Tenten laughed lightly, replying with a 'nice to see you too' smile.

Neji's brow twitched as he swiftly appeared behind Lee and yanked him out of Tenten's reach. "She's _didn't go anywhere_, moron." The idea seemed to have made his blood run cold.

Lee straightened himself, swatted Neji's hand off and brushed the non-existing dust of his Jounin vest. "Now, now, Neji-kun. No need to get possessive. I was merely expressing how happy I am to have Tenten awake and that she is getting better every YOUTHFUL second."

"_Lee--!_"

"Not so loud, Neji! Can't you see our beautiful flower is trying to get some rest? Honestly, it is most UNYOUTHFUL!"

"Lee, maybe you should—" Tenten tried.

"No, no. It's alright, Tenten. You don't have to be polite to him anymore. I'll take him off your hands so you can rest and become your YOUTHFUL self once more!"

"Really, Lee—"

"What is it with you Hyuugas and your need to control everything? You should have seen him when you were asleep, Tenten! He was barking at all the doctors who came in to check on you and harassed all the nurses—"

Lee's eyes suddenly rolled back and his limp body fell and landed across Tenten's legs. Tenten sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "_So_ unnecessary, Neji."

Neji grunted from his position, lowering his hand that had just knocked his teammate unconscious. "Things were getting out of control."

Tenten sighed again and shook her head at him. "Nurse! _Nurse!_"

* * *

Soon afterwards, Lee was somewhere else in a different hospital room still unconscious,

("Neji! Look what you did!"

"…Hn.")

while Tenten sat wide awake on her bed, trying not to choke on her medicine tablets, Neji right next to her, holding up a glass of water.

("I want JUICE, DAMMIT! Their water IS DISGUSTING."

"Stop complaining. And screaming. You'll strain your voice.")

After swallowing the last of them, she handed Neji back the empty glass and leaned back against her pillows. At least the painkillers kicked in quick enough. Though they were starting to make her feel drowsy.

Neji stood up as soon as her eyes started to droop. "I'll let you rest. I'll be back." He was reaching for his coat that hung on the chair when she spoke.

"Neji—I mean it," she said softly, holding his gaze. "It was _my_ bad. I shouldn't have—"

"_I_ was mission leader. _You_ were my responsibility. All of you were. And I failed you." He said, his voice final.

"But Neji, I'm fine now! See?" she said, sitting up more now. Somewhere in the middle of it, they were holding hands again. "I'm fine…I'm okay…"

"It was so close… too close…so close to your heart." He trialed off, as if reliving a nightmare. And for Neji, it was. "Your pulse… was gone for so long…"

Tenten managed a smile at this. "But it came back. Please stop blaming yourself."

It was only then when he could look at her in the face. She had handful of scratches, and the gash on her left cheek was showing signs of scabbing. She was still a little pale and her hair was uneven and uncombed.

Neji sighed and slipped his hand back to his side. Tenten tried not to mind the sudden lack of warmth. He put on his coat and made for the door.

"I'll see you in the morning, Tenten." He said, before closing the door softly.

Tenten kept her eyes on the door until his footsteps died down. She glanced at the clock on the side table.

10:01 PM

She unconsciously fingered a choppy strand of hair before lying back down, turning off the lamp, and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Neji wasn't at all surprised when he recognized the Hokage's charka in Tenten's hospital room. Nor was he surprised when he recognized a certain Uchiha's charka in Haruno-san's office.

But he was indeed surprised to find the Hokage in her normal coat, instead of a lab coat. He was also surprised to see Tenten sitting up straight when she should be relaxing and or resting.

But when Tsunade announced, "Tenten, you have a mission that will start immediately. Do you accept?"

Neji wasn't surprised.

"_What?_" he seethed.

He was livid.

* * *

_A/N: Thoughts?_


End file.
